1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a downrigger including a downrigger line and weight connected thereto. The downrigger line is connected to a motor powered reel and is associated with a fishing line and fishing rod with a releasable interconnection between the downrigger line and fishing line such that when bait connected to the fishing line is taken by a fish, the fishing line will separate from the downrigger line to enable a fisherman to play and reel in the fish in a well known manner. The downrigger includes an electrically powered unit that can swivel from an outboard fishing position to an idle position above a boat cover board or gunwale and an inboard position with power being supplied to the powered reel only when the downrigger is in the outboard fishing position. The powered downrigger unit includes a removable cover for the reel, motor and other drive components to prevent accidental contact with these components. Also, the downrigger line includes fiber optic observation of the underwater conditions at the trolling depth of the fishing line and lure attached thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional downrigger fishing assembly includes a reel either manually or motor powered for the downrigger line which extends along a substantially rigid rod extending outboard of a boat and descends to a desired depth with the lower end of the downrigger line having a weight attached thereto. A fishing line connected with a fishing rod also extends downwardly into the water and is connected to the downrigger line or a trailing line extending from the weight by a releasable clip or catch in trailing relation to the downrigger line and weight. The downrigger line and weight are maintained at a predetermined depth depending upon the amount of downrigger line unwound from the reel and the forward speed of a fishing boat when trolling. When a fish takes the bait or lure on the terminal end of the fishing line, movement of the fish in an effort to dislodge the lure or bait will separate the fishing line from the downrigger line and weight thereby enabling a fisherman to play and land the fish in a conventional manner. The weight at the lower end of the downrigger line is preferably spherical or have other configurations and constructed of two pieces that are threaded together to maintain the lower end of the downrigger line at a desired depth when the fishing boat is moving forward at a predetermined speed.
The downrigger of the present invention includes a powered reel unit for a downrigger line including an elongated rod with guides thereon guiding movement of the downrigger line when the downrigger line is being reeled onto or unreeled from the reel. The powered downrigger reel and guide rod are pivotally and detachably supported from a boat structure for pivotal movement about a generally vertical axis in order for the downrigger reel and guide structure to be pivoted between a 45xc2x0 outboard fishing position of the guide rod, an idle position in overlying relation to a portion of the supporting boat and a 45xc2x0 inboard position to enable attachment and detachment of the powered reel unit and provide access to the guide rod and other components of the downrigger line. The pivotal support of the downrigger unit includes detent structures to lock the downrigger unit in outboard fishing and idle positions and includes power transmission structure to transmit electrical power to an electric motor powering the reel only when the downrigger guide structure is in an outboard fishing position. The downrigger also includes a removable cover that encloses all of the moving components of the reel and motor to prevent injury due to accidental contact with the power driven components of the downrigger. In addition, the downrigger line and weight include fiber optic capabilities and sensors to transmit underwater conditions to a receiver which provides a readout by which a fisherman can determine the underwater conditions at the location of the fishing lure on the fishing line.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a downrigger for trolling for fish at varying depths which includes an electrically powered reel for a downrigger line having a weight at a terminal end portion thereof. The downrigger is associated with a fishing rod and fishing line having a lure at the terminal end thereof with the lower end of the fishing line being detachably connected to the downrigger line or downrigger weight by a releasable clip for separation of the fishing line from the downrigger line or weight when a fish strikes the lure thereby enabling a fisherman to play and land the fish in a well known manner.
Another object of the invention is to provide a downrigger in accordance with the preceding object in which the powered reel on which the downrigger line is wound includes an elongated rigid guide member with the reel, motor and guide member being supported by a rotatable support base enabling the guide to be oriented in an outboard fishing position, an idle position overlying a coverboard or gunwale of a boat, or a position inboard of the boat.
A further object of the invention is to provide a downrigger in which the motor powered downrigger reel and guide for the downrigger line are provided with a protective cover removably connected to the base of the downrigger to prevent accidental injury due to contact with moving components of the downrigger and to enable access to such components by removing the cover.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a downrigger in accordance with the preceding objects in which the rotatable supporting base includes a pair of superimposed plates pivotally connected by a pin that enables an upper plate to be removably connected to a lower plate and to rotate in relation to a lower plate about a vertical axis defined by the pin with locating detents securing the upper and lower plates in angular relations to each other.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a downrigger in which the downrigger weight is constructed of a pair of threadedly connected members providing access to temperature and depth sensors encased therein which transmit information to a display unit which can be observed by a fisherman using the downrigger.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a downrigger in accordance with the preceding object in which the rotating plates include electrical contact members connected to the motor for the reel and to an electrical supply source with said contacts being oriented to supply power to the electric motor for the downrigger reel only when the downrigger guide is oriented outboard of the boat hull in fishing position.
Yet another object of this invention to be specifically enumerated herein is to provide a downrigger in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.